1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display device having a display panel on which images are displayed, a door including a display panel, and a refrigerator to which the door is rotatably mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, display devices have been rapidly developed from an early cathode ray tube (CRT) type monochrome display device, which has a large volume, to a recent thin film type large-area full color display device.
Also, the information provided by display devices has evolved from simple letters and images to more elaborate and high-definition images.
The conventional display device often occupies a large space when installed at home or public places, causing difficulty in improving space utilization. In addition, the conventional display device may disturb the user's view, deteriorating space aesthetics. As a result, there is a limitation in application of the conventional display device.
However, various methods for obviating the above-mentioned problems of the conventional display devices have been recently proposed.
One such method is to use a transparent display device. For example, a transparent display device is widely used for advertising panels, doors of refrigerators, etc.